Champagne
Lyrics |-|Korean= 이 막이 올라, we got something 화려한 스파클링 속의 마블링 너란 crystal 정말 my style 모르겠니 거짓이 아닌 진실 오늘 따라 좋은 Cherry Scent 이런 날에 어울리는 은은한 달빛 너무 당연한 너의 특별함 투명한 잔에 비친 완벽함 수많은 사람들 속에 유난히 빛나 차올라 아찔한 느낌에 입술이 말라 쉽지는 않겠지만 너를 위한 잔을 채워 한입에 느껴진 전율 only one only one yeah 달콤한 향기 한 모금 빠진 것 같아 난 조금 Woo Awe baby 짜릿함이 파고드는 순간 (마주친 두 눈이 아슬아슬) Woo Awe Baby 무슨 말이 필요해 Girl I only want you tonight Got only one DAY, only one TAKE, only one CHANCE only one TAKE, only one CHANCE Girl I only want you tonight Got only one DAY, only one TAKE, only one CHANCE only one TAKE, only one CHANCE Girl I only want you tonight 유려히 빛나는 입술 감상만 하는 건 실수 감각이 마비된 이유 입맞춤 그리고 전율 터지는 별을 본 이후 다른 건 따분해 전부 유일한 감동의 갈구 너로 다 채우고 싶어 Ohhhh You don’t know, 조급하게 널 바라지 않아 Yes, You know, 흔들리는 눈빛 속일 수 없어 깨고 싶지 않아 꿈만 같은 오늘 밤 어느새 너도 모르게 only one only one yeah” 혀 끝에 퍼진 이 느낌 피할 수 없어 난 지금 Woo Awe baby 짜릿함이 파고드는 순간 (마주친 두 눈이 아슬아슬) Woo Awe Baby 무슨 말이 필요해 Girl I only want you tonight Got only one DAY, only one TAKE, only one CHANCE only one TAKE, only one CHANCE Girl I only want you tonight Got only one DAY, only one TAKE, only one CHANCE only one TAKE, only one CHANCE Girl I only want you tonight Girl I only want you tonight I only want you with chu- 지울 수가 없는 이 mood 우린 아마 cheers I only want you ma boo 내가 취했듯 너도 내게 취하길 I only want you I only want you so what can I do I only want you I only want you Girl I only want you I only want you with chu- 누가 먼저랄 것 없이 부딪혀 온 cheers I only want you Ooo Awe baby 넘칠 듯이 채워지는 순간 (젖어든 숨소리 차츰 차츰) Ooo Awe Baby 그림 같은 너와 나 Girl I only want you tonight Got only one DAY, only one TAKE, only one CHANCE only one TAKE, only one CHANCE Girl I only want you tonight Got only one DAY, only one TAKE, only one CHANCE only one TAKE, only one CHANCE Girl I only want you tonight |-|Romanized= i magi olla, we got something hwaryeohan seupakeulling sogui mabeulling neoran crystal jeongmal my stile moreugenna geojisi anin jinsil oneul ttara joheun Cherry Scent ireon nare eoullineun euneunhan dalbit neomu dangyeonhan neoui teukbyeolham tumyeonghan jane bichin wanbyeokham sumanheun saramdeul soge yunanhi bitna chaulla ajjilhan neukkime ipsuri malla swipjineun anketjiman neoreul wihan janeul chaewo hanipe neukkyeojin jeonyul only one only one yeah dalkomhan hyanggi han mogeum ppajin geot gata nan jogeum Wo Awe baby jjarithami pagodeuneun sungan (majuchin du nuni aseulaseul) Woo Awe Baby museun mari pilyohae Girl I only want you tonight Got only one DAY, only one TAKE, only one CHANCE only one TAKE, only one CHANCE Girl I only want you tonight Got only one DAY, only one TAKE, only one CHANCE only one TAKE, only one CHANCE Girl I only want you tonight yuryeohi bitnaneun ipsul gamsangman haneun geon silsu gamgagi mabidoen iyu ipmatchum georigo jeonyul teojineun byeoreul bon ihu dareun geon ttabunhae jeonbu yuilhan gamdongui galgu neoro da chaeugo sipeo Ohhhh You don’t know, jogeuphage neol baraji anha Yes, You know, heundeullineun nunbit sogil su eobseo kkaego sipji anha kkumman gateun oneul bam eoneusae neodo moreuge only one only one yeah” hyeo kkeute peojin i neukkim pihalsu eobseo nan jigeum Wo Awe baby jjarithami pagodeuneun sungan (majuchin du nuni aseulaseul) Woo Awe Baby museun mari pilyohae Girl I only want you tonight Got only one DAY, only one TAKE, only one CHANCE only one TAKE, only one CHANCE Girl I only want you tonight Got only one DAY, only one TAKE, only one CHANCE only one TAKE, only one CHANCE Girl I only want you tonight Girl I only want you tonight I only want you with chu- jiul suga eommneun i mood urin ama cheers I only want you ma boo naega chwihaetdeut neodo naege chwihagil I only want you I only want you so what can I do I only want you I only want you Girl I only want you I only want you with chu- nuga meonjeoral geot eobsi budichyeo on cheers I only want you Ooo Awe baby neomchil deusi chaewojineun sungan (jeojeodeun sumsori chacheum chacheum) Oo Awe Baby geurim gateun neowa na Girl I only want you tonight Got only one DAY, only one TAKE, only one CHANCE only one TAKE, only one CHANCE Girl I only want you tonight Got only one DAY, only one TAKE, only one CHANCE only one TAKE, only one CHANCE Girl I only want you tonight |-|English= The curtains are rising, we got something The marbling inside the bright sparkling You’re a crystal, you’re really my style Don’t you know? This isn’t a lie, this is the truth It’s even better today, your cherry scent On a day like this, the soft moonlight feels good Your specialness is so natural Perfection reflected in a clear glass You shine brighter than anyone else The breathtaking feeling rises, my lips get dry It’s not easy but I’ll fill up a glass for you I feel it with just one sip, only one only one yeah One sip of your sweet scent I think I’ve fallen for you a little Woo Awe baby, the moment this electric feeling digs inside (Our eyes have met, it’s getting dangerous) Woo Awe Baby, what words are needed? Girl I only want you tonight Got only one DAY, only one TAKE, only one CHANCE only one TAKE, only one CHANCE Girl I only want you tonight Got only one DAY, only one TAKE, only one CHANCE only one TAKE, only one CHANCE Girl I only want you tonight Your lips shine, just looking would be a mistake My senses have dulled because of our kiss and I shudder After I saw a star explode, everything else is boring My only desire for emotion, I wanna fill it with you You don’t know, I won’t quickly leave you Yes you know, can’t hide your shaking eyes I don’t wanna wake up from this dream-like night Now without knowing, you’ll be my only one only one yeah This feeling spreads on the tip of my tongue I can’t escape it right now Woo Awe baby, the moment this electric feeling digs inside (Our eyes have met, it’s getting dangerous) Woo Awe Baby, what words are needed? Girl I only want you tonight Got only one DAY, only one TAKE, only one CHANCE only one TAKE, only one CHANCE Girl I only want you tonight Got only one DAY, only one TAKE, only one CHANCE only one TAKE, only one CHANCE Girl I only want you tonight Girl I only want you tonight I only want you with chu- I can’t erase this mood, we’ll be saying cheers I only want you ma boo I hope you get drunk with me like I am with you I only want you I only want you so what can I do I only want you I only want you Girl I only want you I only want you with chu- It doesn’t matter who is first, it’ll come, cheers I only want you Ooo Awe baby, the moments are being filled and overflowing (The sound of our breaths get wet, slowly) Ooo Awe Baby you and I are like a picture Girl I only want you tonight Got only one DAY, only one TAKE, only one CHANCE only one TAKE, only one CHANCE Girl I only want you tonight Got only one DAY, only one TAKE, only one CHANCE only one TAKE, only one CHANCE Girl I only want you tonight Category:Songs